Emo
by Lighterlight1887
Summary: A new mysterious colt moves into town and everyone cannot take his sexy emoness. He is just so emo. The mares get so turned on by his super mysterious emoness.


"OH MY FUCKING GOD IT'S HIM!" The mares screamed as they saw the emo figure in the distance. This stallion was an emo fuck. He was wearing a black hoodie and his face was somehow always magically hidden. His mysterious emoness made all the mares so wet in their cunts.

In an instant the horny mares rushed over to the emo piece of trash. He looked at them, trying as hard as he can not to grin as he saw all that free, horny mare pussy.

"I wonder what his life is like! NOPONY KNOWS WHO HE IS! He's so mysterious and that's so hot!" The mares started to caress the emo fuck with their hooves.

"Can you tell me where you're from~..?" One horny mare asked, trying to get a view of him through his gay little hoodie. The emo stallion only shook the free pony pussy off of him however, looking at the group.

"Well... If I said it it wouldn't be a mystery now huh, m'ladies?" The fedora already started to form as the mares squeed in horniness.

"GOSH HE IS SO FUCKING HOT."

"I WANT TO FUCK HIM SO HARD!"

"IF I WAS A STALLION I WOULD FUCK HIM SO HARD IN THE ASS HIS ASS SPHINCTER MUSCLES WOULD BREAK, BUT HE'S SO EMO I WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW IT HAPPENED! AND THAT IS SO FUCKING HOT!" That mare then grew a futa cock and stroked it violently.

The stallion couldn't help but grin at this. It was a good thing they couldn't see his acne-ridden neckbeard face. "Now now ladies. There's enough of me to go around."

In an instant all the mares screamed and they started to have a huge orgy in-front of him. They had simply gotten too horny by his mysterious emoness. Moans and panting ensued as the smell of wet pony pussy become apparent in the air. The emo fuck silently thanked Celestia they weren't human otherwise it would smell like raw fish, and he grinned as he picked out the sexiest one.

"You! Over here!" The mare fan-girl screamed as she immediately latched onto the emo fuck. "Haha, aren't you a cute one?" He tried hard to make his voice be sexy, but apparently it wasn't necessary for he was just too emo.

"OH MY GOSH HE CALLED ME CUTE OH MY GOSH HE LAUGHED-" The mare had a seizure and passed out in-front of the stallion. He moved back in shock, staring at the limp body, before hearing a voice from a behind him. A filly's voice.

"You're a faggot!"

The stallion twitched. His neck nearly snapped in half at the word he had just heard. How could some female pony not be blinded by his super sexy and mysterious emoness? His eyes spasmed violently and his heart beat become triple of what it was. His mouth tried to form words, but only quivered as his brain tried to control itself. He could not take another insult of the word "Faggot".

"You're a gigantic gay faggot!"

The stallion couldn't take it. He screamed as his cloak ripped off, exposing his acne-ridden and neckbeard-ridden body. "WHAT DID YOU SAEEEE!?"

"Lets kill him!" The filly was the sexiest pony in the universe so everyone instantly agreed, and they beat up the faggot emo piece of fucking shit. Teeth came out, bones were broken and all his gigantic pimples popped as he was brutally beaten and raped. He tried to enjoy the rape because men couldn't get raped, only making his neckbeard grow so large it suffocated him.

When it was over the faggot emo mother fucker was dead, and the filly stood on-top of him victorious. "He is dead! We have killed the emo fuck! HOORAH! HOORAH!" All the sexy young pussy cheered as the gay emo lie dead in the street. The fedora covered his disgusting face, which was already nearly crushed in half by his gigantic neckbeard.

"But sexiest filly in the world, what do we do now?" One sexy sixteen year old mare asked.

"We fuck!" And then they fucked.

* * *

Lyra Heartstrings fapped violently to pictures of the emo trash. She moaned and squirmed hard, fiercely rubbing her young pussy with her hoof as she came across a picture of the faggot's cock. The stallion was so emo that even his cock was emo- there was that dark emo make-up they put on their eyes on the head of his cock. The emoness and mysterious of his tiny cock proved too much for Lyra, and she screamed as she rubbed even harder. The scream was loud enough to bring Bonbon in.

"What are you doing Ly-" She was cut off as she stared in horror at the disgusting sight she had just now witnessed in this very room that Lyra was residing in. Bonbon smacked Lyra upside the head and grabbed the photos away from Lyra.

"B-Bonbon! I'm sorry!"

"DON'T YOU EVER CLOP TO EMO FAGGOTS! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER LYRA!" Bonbon put the photos in a shredder, before throwing them in a fireplace.

"B-but... I love emo cock..."

Bonbon then smacked Lyra so hard in the head that her fascination for humans and hands was born, and she immediately had an attractive personality. Lyra only stared at Bonbon in shock.

"I... I feel alive! I've never felt this great in years! It's like I'm happy to live now!"

Bonbon smiled so hard at this. It was as if she had seen her daughter grow up to be a good pony. "I love you too."

And then they futa fucked.


End file.
